The invention relates to shredding mills having a horizontal or vertical rotor shaft, and concerns the advantageous conformation of a replaceable feed bar arranged in the entrance throat of the operating zone of such a shredding mill to influence the size and shape of said entrance throat and hence ability of the mill to accept materials.
Known shredding mills are used for comminution of materials of all kinds. One of their principal fields of application is the shredding of all sorts of synthetic materials.
The shredability of a material depends primarily on its suitability or unsuitability for acceptance by a given mill. Such acceptability is determined primarily by the size, shape and weight of the pieces to be put in; in addition, however, there are physical and mechanical parameters of the material such as strength, elasticity, hardness, toughness etc.
In the second place, the shredability of a material depends also on the ability of the mill to accept a particular material to be shredded. This ability is controlled by performance data and design factors such as rotor speed, number and arrangement of knives, rotor design, arrangement of rotor in relation to the operating space, conformation of the operating space and feeding means, etc. The accepting ability of a given mill is thus fixed, and optimal shredding performance can be achieved only if the acceptability of the material matches the accepting ability of the mill. Otherwise, either the mill may jam because the material is accepted too rapidly, or it may fail to perform at full capacity because the material is insufficiently accepted or not at all.